


Elusive and Two-Faced Reimu

by Luminous_DNH (LatiasRed)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Break Up, Canon Divergence, F/F, Marisa Kirisame is a Youkai, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Break Up, Social Media, Texting, some stuff in this story might be nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatiasRed/pseuds/Luminous_DNH
Summary: proper summary to be written, but basically this is about a story in a modern setting where reimu and marisa recently broke up following the latters transition to youkai magician, and while reimu claims she broke up because she refuses to date a youkai, stuff starts happening between her and yukari and it gets all messy
Relationships: Eventual Hakurei Reimu/Yakumo Yukari, Kirisame Marisa & Alice Margatroid, One-Sided Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Post Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so uh idk how to write about college because im not up there yet so sorry if i mess up some details (feedback would be appreciated)  
> im kinda scared that ill mess up lore details or character personalities here but ill try my best  
> im not completely sure where this is gonna go, i swear i randomly came up with this story idea one night and needed to write it somehow  
> sorry if its bad or whatever, i just need this to exist somewhere so i stop thinking about it

_C'mon Alice... pick up the phone...!_ Marisa had been thinking this to herself as she listened to the occassional buzzing from her phone while waiting for Alice to pick up her call.

Just a few moments ago, Marisa had tossed her phone across her bed in anger. Her girlfriend, Reimu Hakurei, had declared that the two of them would part ways. Marisa and Reimu had been exchanging tense text messages with each other before the moment Marisa dreaded finally came.

Reimu: Anyways thats not what I texted you for. I texted you for a reason  
Marisa: what  
Reimu: You think I didnt see you practicing those youkai spells the other day  
Marisa: what youkai spells  
Marisa: go to sleep  
Reimu: Have you been eating recently  
Marisa: yeah of course why wouldnt i be  
Reimu: See, thats the thing  
Reimu: You cant lie to me because I saw those books about anti-eating spells at your dorm the other day  
Reimu: And I know you havent eaten in a month  
Marisa: no those were patchoulis books i borrowed them  
Reimu: Ok but why do you need them  
Reimu: I dont think its been clear enough, but as the shrine maiden of hakurei I will not maintain a relationship with a youkai  
Reimu: What is it, its been 4 minutes  
Marisa: reimu... even if i did become a youkai with those spells would you break up with me just because of that  
Reimu: I will not date a youkai  
Marisa: even if its me  
Reimu: Does it look like I give you special treatment? I wont date a youkai no matter who it is  
Marisa: ok i see how it is. so youre racist  
Reimu: Did you just accuse me of racism?? I dont know how much I have to emphasize it, now that youre a youkai we cant stay together. Im not gonna continue this  
Marisa: cant? youre just avoiding a relationship to maintain your status quo  
Marisa: is your status more important than your love for me  
Reimu: I cant and wont love a youkai. Its done  
Reimu: Stop with the damn drama  
Marisa: you loved me all the way until i started with those spells  
Reimu: Yeah because you literally agreed not to practice them  
Reimu: So youve abused my trust too  
Marisa: you know what ok fine yeah i learned those spells and im a youkai now, you clearly wanna start acting different so im gonna just not  
Marisa: bye ig  
Reimu: Youre refusing to admit that you took advantage of our relationship but ok bye too I guess

Marisa replayed this conversation in her mind while she waited, taking advantage of the quick thinking she had obtained after becoming a youkai magician. She never meant to hurt Reimu, but perhaps she had gotten too comfortable.

Finally, Alice's voice sounded. "Marisa? Hey, Marisa? It's one in the morning."

"Alice, I need help." There was a subtle pissed-off seriousness in Marisa's tone. She didn't even start off with a "yo!" like usual.

"Ah, what happened?" Meanwhile, Alice always had this vague innocent air around her, which reflected in her words.

"Me and Reimu are over. She found out about the eating spells and now we're over."

"Eating spells... Eating spells... Hey, Marisa, didn't I advise you not to learn those? I knew exactly how Reimu would take it, but I was reluctant to tell you."

"Dammit Alice, why couldn't you tell me it was because of Reimu? I just... thought she would be okay with it. I don't even know." It was definitely apparent to Alice that Marisa was close to crying, and she just wanted to disappear. Women have to cry sometimes, but Marisa preferred not to in front of others.

"But I don't know what to tell you, Marisa. I figured that out of all people, you would understand the most how unbiased that Reimu tends to be."

"I'll worry about that later...! Can you maybe ask Reimu if she's doing good? I think I hurt her feelings."

"Sure thing." Then Alice was somewhat silent.

"...damn, I'm a horrible person, huh." There was a sudden drop in self-esteem from Marisa. On a normal day, never would anyone think they'd ever live to see Marisa Kirisame call herself horrible.

"Well... Marisa... If it helps, I'll go call and ask her like you told me to. If you need time to yourself that's fine too. I can call you back tomorrow..." Alice could sense this sudden change in Marisa. It made her uneasy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Thanks." She then had to hang up the phone on Alice so as to avoid breaking down and sobbing in front of her. She threw her face into her pillow so no one could hear her. At the end of the day, Marisa would never let herself cry in front of other people. One thing that would surely never change about the girl was that she had way too much pride to willingly cry in front of anyone but... Reimu.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marisa does some boring school stuff and then considers being cancelled on twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh idk how to write about univrsity i wish i didnt set the story in this

After waking up the next day and not getting any status updates from Alice, Marisa went to her school (after convincing herself that it's actually worth it to).

On her way to her class, a generic rando teacher noticed Marisa. The teacher started with small talk. "Hey there. Did you get some new eye contacts? I think this purple looks good on you." He then turned around without commenting further.

"Haha, thanks." Marisa mentally sighed. Was there something new with her eyes already?? If so, people would notice something's up with her all the sooner. She pulled her hat over her head in shame and kept walking while trying to look down, hoping no one would suspect anything.

Marisa went into her class and set her mind on autopilot for the teacher's lecture. Everything seemed like an ordinary school day to her. She didn't notice anything up until she felt a certain someone's stupid laser eyes burning her face off. The girl had shown up slightly later than usual, but Reimu still had a seat next to Marisa.

Marisa harshly whispered. "Yo, do you mind?? Stop givin' me that look."

Reimu quickly averted her gaze, but Marisa could tell that the miko was still silently watching from the side after a few seconds.

Next it was Marisa's turn to stare. She tried to be as subtle as possible while trying to take a peak at what Reimu was up to, so as to not disturb her or the teacher. Reimu was doing that thing where she's looking down at something hidden by her desk, this time it being her phone. What Reimu was actually doing on her phone was lost on Marisa though.

After clearly catching on to the two distracted students the teacher stopped talking. "Hey, you! Put your phone away." She flipped her blue-white hair as she said this, then continued reading from some boring paper. Reimu awkwardly shifted and stared intently at the teacher instead.

_Jeez, this sucks. And where did Alice go? Reimu hardly seems uncomfortable with me around so I don't think she's upset or anything but did she leave Alice on read or what? Also, Reimu's hair looks kinda cute. But also, I really need to get me some golden eye contacts._

In the event that a teacher noticed a youkai had infiltrated a class of humans or vice versa, they would be transferred to a proper class. Unless it's Yukari or Kasen. Those two get special treatment... for some reason.

Marisa's space of disconnected thoughts was interrupted by the bell. As expected, she darted out of the classroom as soon as possible. She walked over to a corner of the hall and pulled out her phone. It seems Alice had finally replied.

Alice: About what you told me to do last night, I asked Reimu and she seemed rather on-edge and impatient. She gave dry answers such as "I'm whatever. What do you want anyway?" or the like. I'm going to assume that while you haven't hurt her feelings or anything, you have made her angry.  
Alice: I checked her Twitter to see if she tweeted anything about her mood, but it looks like she's privated. I forgot to follow her while I had the chance so I can't see what's going on. Aren't you two mutuals though? I suggest you check when you have the chance.

Marisa then opened Twitter to see. It was very easy to find people as their usernames were generally in a @LastnameFirstname format. While clinging on to the shred of hope that Reimu didn't just ghost her on everything, Marisa looked up @HakureiReimu.

She was blocked. Well, what did Alice expect? Given how Reimu had been acting during the breakup conversation it would come as no surprise that a person like her would just instantly block afterwards. Slightly asshurt, she went to her messaging app and texted Alice back.

Marisa: uh well im blocked lol  
Marisa: idk what you expected  
Marisa: shes probably talking smack about me behind my back on that private twt but oh well what can i do /shrug

That was really all Marisa had time for. Annoyed, she put her phone away again and made her way to the next class, that being Magic.Only after she got to the class did Marisa realize just how problematic magic class was going to be for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?//;::K????!!22??????????? this chaptr was kinda just what came to me naturally. i was debating whether i should actually write something or keep procrastinating on discord but whatever
> 
> i dont think this will go well but i do have some ideas for what should happen (hopefully theyre cool)

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i did, was it ok? also i dont actually know if marisa has cried in front of others before but if she has, i want to tag this with canon divergence or something
> 
> im glad i at least have some stuff of this written down so i can stop thinking about it for a while but you know, its not done yet


End file.
